alternative ending for All In
by castle4beckett
Summary: set after the episode all In. Cameron goes back to Houses place with House and Wilson. What happens


The event had just finished at PPTH. There was only 2 men still playing poker. "So, you finally solved Esther's case". House looked up at Wilson. "Uh huh. Are you going to raise or fold?" asked House. Wilson looked back down at his cards. "Hey boys." House and Wilson looked around to see Cameron walking towards them. "Dr Cameron, I thought you would be home by now." said Wilson. Cameron smiled. "I was just doing some paperwork. I just came down to get some food, then im heading back up." replied Cameron. House looked up at Cameron. "You know, it is possible to have a social life." Cameron pulled a 'you're a freaking smart ass' face and walked off. Wilson looked back at House. "Do you always have to be an ass to her?" asked Wilson. House smiled. "It's what I live for."

Later that night

Cameron was sitting at the laptop checking House's emails. House and Wilson had finished their poker game and House was now making his way to his office to collect his gear. House noticed the light on in the other office. "Damn, that girl doesn't have a life." He thought to himself. House entered his office and picked up his bag and walked through into the next room. "Dr Cameron." Cameron jumped at the sound of her name. "House, you scared me." House smiled. "I can see that by the way you jumped and your nipples." replied House. Cameron's mouth dropped. House smiled and Cameron started to pack up her gear. "I thought you only liked to talk about Cuddy's nipples." said Cameron with a devilish smile on her face. "I can't see Cuddy's nipples, but I can see yours." replied House. Cameron quickly grabbed her jacket and put it on. "House? Are you coming?" said Wilson as he walked into the office. Cameron started to walk out of the office when Wilson stopped her. "Care to join us for a drink?" asked Wilson. Cameron looked over at House who was nodding at her, and then she looked back at Wilson. "Sure." replied Cameron. The three of them were still dressed up in tuxes and Cameron still in her red dress. "So where are we going?" asked Cameron as they walked out of the hospital. House looked over at Cameron. "My place." Cameron smiled and nodded. "I will meet you there. I have to change." said Cameron. "Don't." said House. "Don't get changed, just come over ok?" Cameron nodded and headed off to her car.

At House's Apartment 9 or 10 drinks later

Cameron was still in her red dress and both House and Wilson were in their tuxes. They were all sitting on the couch, Cameron was sitting on Wilson's lap. She could feel him getting harder beneath him. House could tell what was going on. Cameron looked at the clock. "12.05am" Cameron looked back at House. "I better go." Cameron got office Wilson's lap and walked towards the door. As Cameron walked out the door House got up and went after her. "Cameron. Wait up." Cameron stopped. "Why are you leaving?" asked House. Cameron turned to face House. "You want the truth?" asked Cameron. "Well yeah. That would be helpful." replied House. Cameron smiled. "Two reasons" said Cameron. House stood there waiting for her to continue. "Wilson was getting turned on." House smiled. "So were you, I could see it in your eyes. Reason 2" said House. Cameron shook her head. "I want to get out of this dress." House came closer to her. "Well you know, if you come back, I can take your dress off for you." By the time House had finished speaking he was so close to Cameron that he could hear her breathing. House gently stroked Cameron's face. House pressed his lips against hers. Cameron loved the feel of his unshaven face. As the kiss broke apart House looked deep into her eyes. "Its cold out here, why don't we go inside?" said House. Cameron smiled. "I guess that would be ok." Cameron followed House inside. "House, where did you go?"" called Wilson as House walked through the door. When Wilson saw Cameron following House through the door, Wilson got hard instantly. Cameron saw Wilson's reaction. Cameron walked towards Wilson. House's jaw dropped as Cameron kissed Wilson gently. Wilson pulled her closer to his body. Cameron deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control.

House was getting hard just watching them. Cameron broke the kiss. "House, unzip me." Moaned Cameron as Wilson kissed her neck. House limped over to her. With one hand he gently moved her hair out of the road. With the other hand slowly unzipped her dress. The pink flesh of her back exposed as her dress fell to the ground. Cameron stepped out of her dress. Cameron could feel House's erection on her thigh. Cameron ground her hips against House's erection. Cameron looked at Wilson. "Strip." Said Cameron. Wilson's eyes widened but did as he was told. Wilson quickly stripped his clothes off. House leaned into Cameron. "You to can have fun, I will watch for the moment." Whispered House into Cameron's ear. Cameron smiled as she straddled herself onto Wilson's lap. Wilson kissed his way down to her breasts. Wilson started to nip and tug at her nipples. Cameron started to moan. "Oh god, fuck me. I want you inside me." Wilson looked at House, who now had his rock hard manhood in his hand jerking it. Wilson lifted Cameron and lowered her down onto his shaft. Wilson kissed her capturing her moan as he impaled her. House was loving watching Cameron screwing Wilson. "Make me cum for you!" cried out Cameron. House could see by the way Wilson was biting his lip that he was about to cum. Cameron was the first to lose it. Wilson slammed into her and pumped a load deep inside her. As Cameron and Wilson came to a stop, Cameron rolled off Wilson's shaft. Wilson kissed her on the head.

After a few minutes of silence and heavy breathing Cameron still had her eyes closed. "House?" whispered Cameron. "Im here." House limped over to Cameron. House sat down beside her. Cameron smiled. "Your turn." House stood up. "My pleasure." Cameron pulled House's pants down and put her hands on his shaft. Cameron brought him to her mouth. House closed his eyes as Cameron brought him to new heights. House could feel her tongue run along the underside of his shaft. "Be careful Cam, I might blow your head off any second." Said House. Cameron opened her eyes. She looked deep into House's pleading eyes. His baby-blue eyes glistened. Cameron could feel him getting harder in her mouth. House pulled out of her mouth and sat down on the couch. House pulled Cameron on top of him. Just as he entered her, House came harder than ever before. Cameron laid her head against House's chest. House ran his hands down her soft skin and gently stroked her hair. House smiled at the thought that he had Allison Cameron sitting on his lap naked


End file.
